


Dark Dreams of Autumn

by Princess_Ella_of_Animals_and_Hearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Ella_of_Animals_and_Hearts/pseuds/Princess_Ella_of_Animals_and_Hearts
Summary: A short Tom/fem!Harry fic, originally done for a completion on FFN, and as a gift for Selena_of_The_lake017.Hazel Potter never liked Autumn, but Tom is going to try and give a reason to like it.





	Dark Dreams of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena_of_The_Lake017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_of_The_Lake017/gifts).



> Dark Dreams of Autumn
> 
>  
> 
> Done for Selena of the Lake, as I know she loves Fem!Harry X Tom Riddle almost as much as me!  
> And as you can guess, this is very, VERY, AU.  
> Enjoy, and expect mistakes as I am the story beta.

It was hard not to like Autumn. Leaves turning orange and red, then falling down to carpet the roads and streets with orange and red. That was a beautiful sight.  
The shorter days, the coming of Christmas: all those things made it everyone’s favourite season, or at the very least, their second favourite.  
However, there were a few people who did not like the season; Hazel Potter was one of them. Who would like a season where your mother and aunt were shot going on a shopping trip? Who would like a season where your father disappeared for work until late next spring?

Yet, if Hazel’s father, James didn’t disappear for months on end, she wouldn’t have met Tom. Dear Tom, he always made her life better.

Tom was always there for Hazel, even when she was at school, he would be there for her. He would always listen, always give good advice, and yet, he’d never ask anything in return. Hazel was a bit suspicious of this at first, but then, she eventually came to realise he was genuine, and just a nice person which was why he did it all for nothing.  
Over time, their relationship turned from a friendship/brother/sister relationship to a more girlfriend/boyfriend one. Tom had been a bit hesitant; especially with handling Hazel’s James, but James didn’t mind, -that much-. So, they went on with it.

Today, on the 31st of October, (Halloween) Tom had decided to ask Hazel to marry him. He was very nervous about it, but he did have some relief with the fact he had asked for James’s blessing first, (which he gave).  
“Hazel, would you come with me to the graveyard?” Tom asked Hazel. The Graveyard in Godric’s Hallow, (which was where Hazel lived, and with the amount of time Tom spend there, he might as well live there too) and in said Graveyard was were Hazel’s mother, Lily, had been buried along with Hazel’s aunt, Petunia.

“Okay, why?” Hazel asked raising an eyebrow.  
“You’ll see,” said Tom simply.  
The two of them made their way to the graveyard. It was a nice day outside for Autumn: because the sun was shining so brightly, it made the orange and red of the leaves look even lovelier.  
When they reached the graveyard, Hazel asked, “Since we’re here, can we visit Aunt Tuney and mother’s graves?”  
“Sure; that was one of the reasons for coming,” Tom nodded.  
They walked over to Lily and Petunia’s graves. When they got there, Hazel conjured some lilies and petunias to place on each of the graves. Hazel whispered, “Hi aunty, hi mum; I brought some new flowers today. I hope you like them.”  
“Umm, Hazel,” started Tom.  
“Yes?” asked Hazel turning to him.  
“Will you marry me?” asked Tom very slowly and carefully.  
“Yes! Yes!” Hazel said excitedly. Then she turned to the graves and said, “Here that, mum and Tuney? I’m going to get married!”  
“Do you want to go back now?” asked Tom after almost five minutes of silence.  
“Yes, but first; thanks for asking now, Tom. Autumn has never been a good season for me, and now you have made it a bit better season for me,” Hazel said smiling.  
“That was part of the plan,” said Tom smirking slightly.  
Then the newly engaged couple kissed as a gust of wind blew a shower of Autumn leaves across the graveyard; cheering it up a little.  
They now had leaves on their hair, but they were happy, at least. Hazel and Tom turned and left the graveyard.


End file.
